A Spider's Responsibilty
by bladeknight1226
Summary: (This is my attempted at a Spider-Man story, let me know what you think. Also there will be no Gwen or Mary Jane, sorry but they been used way too much for my taste. Also if I'm wrong about somethings let me know.
1. Chapter 1

_(I do not own marvel, or spider-man)_

I was once told, 'with great power come great responsibility.' I never understood what that meant before it was told late. I still remember that day, coming home after a long day. Only to find out my Uncle Ben had been shot. It had been like the world had been taken from me. Uncle Ben along with Aunt May were the most important people in the world for. Ever since my parents died. I never knew who my parents were, all I know was that there was an accident causing me to live with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Then when got two high school, things changed. One day during a high school field trip to a science exhibit, I was bit by a genetically altered spider. It gave me incredible powers, including super strength, speed, agility, durability, healing factor, and a sixth sense among other things. However I began losing sight of who I was. I soon I got into a fight at school, with a bully with who has been picking on me ever since middle school. When my confronted me about that fight I yelled at him, and that would be the last time I would see him alive. After finding out the police corner the guy who killed my uncle, I went to the location to get my revenge.

I didn't care what happen to me at the time, all I wanted was revenge. So when I found him, I backed him against the wall, where I ripped off his mask. I couldn't believe it, it was the same thief I could've stopped earlier that day, when participated in a wrestling match, to earn some money. A thief had just stolen some money when he passed me. When the guard caught up to me, he asked me why I didn't stop him. I simply stated, 'it wasn't my job.' And I regretted that decision every single day, if I could take back that decision I would in a heartbeat. But I can't, so now I spend every single day now helping the people of New York. Using my power to stop bad people from hurting innocent civilians. I do it as a hero called Spider-Man. Making a costume, was easy since practice drawing superhero for a while. My costume was simple using red mostly, with blue on my legs, back, sides and under my arms. Black webbing covering the red with a small black spider on my chest, and a larger red spider on my back.

To go with the costumes I made two web shooters, with rotating carousel, to hold my web fluid cartridges that I created. Along with a belt to hold those cartridges, my spider tracers, and a spider signal. So far I have made a few types of webbing which includes Acid, and Taser webbing. They took a while but the results are worth it. But despite my efforts, I know I can be everywhere. Every time I come back from my patrols I worry about the people I have missed, and the lives I could save. Still they fact that I'm able to save someone is more than enough of a reward for me. Still things are perfect for me, ever since Uncle Ben's death Aunt May has been struggling to pay the bills. I wish there was some way I could help her. I tired talking to her about getting a job, but she just says, 'You should just focus on school and getting good grades.' It hurts seeing her like that, and hurts even more about keeping my powers from her. I just can't risk putting her in danger, I lost Uncle Ben, and I'm not going to lose her.

As I look at the city, in the dead of night I know one thing, this city needs Spider-Man, and I'm not going to stop anytime soon.

 **(Ok this is my first attempted at a story, please let me know what you think, and give me some tips if you want. Also who do you want to see Spider-Man date in this story.)**


	2. Why I Don't Trust Them

**(First I like to say thanks to those reviews, you really have eased my nerves. Now as for the timeframe it takes place after Avenger Age of Ultron. I have not decided if I'll do Civil War. As far as Spider-Man joining the Avengers, eventually, but not right away, and you will see why in this chapter. As for pairings go, I can't decide between Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Psylocke, Storm and Silver Sable, reasons I hardly see them in a pairings with Spider-Man. If you can thinks of other girls you would like to see except MJ or Gwen let me know. You will not see MJ or Gwen because they are used way too much. Let other girls have a little spot light. Also let me know what other lesser known spider power of Peter, you want to see.)**

(I do not own marvel or Spider-Man)

The city has been quiet these past couple of weeks, crime has been dropping, but I can't relax yet. Criminals won't take a day and neither should I, after all usual I catch 150 criminals a week. Lately though, I've caught 80 criminals, a friend of mine thinks I could be that the King Pin is planning somethings. Whatever, ever he's planning, it won't work. Still though, he's not my only concern Silvermane been quiet as well. Maybe the two of them are preparing to go to war. Since that large weapons bust last month, both of their empires have been getting shaken up. Those two have been in a major power struggle for years now, still we are closer than ever to finally have enough evidence to put those two away for good.

[Tap Tap]

I turned my head to see, man in a red and black outfit, with small horns on the top of his mask, pull up on his grapple hook. Daredevil, one of three men who taught me how to fight. We met about 6 months after first got my power. I was tracking a murderer of a small business man, when I would just happen to run into him. As it turned out, the guy I was following, was a hitman for the King Pin, and the business man was someone who was going testify against one of King Pin's men. While we may have both been after the same person, we didn't trust the other. But in order to figure out the truth, we had to work together. It wasn't easy each of us had our own styles. Though when he had mention the King Pin, I knew our team up would be just the beginning. I had encounter the King Pin before, and barely escaped with my life. Knowing that we had a common enemy, are team up ended rather smoothly. We would several times after, in which he seemed to notice I didn't really know how to fight. Deciding to do something about it, he began my training in hand to hand combat.

While training me, I found out that was blind, and he had super senses like mine. I knew this because of the way he would tilt his head, and seemed to flinch slightly at loud noise. While I haven't found out his identity, I respect his privacy, and it seems he respects mine as well. We were two men in masks, keeping our identities to protect our love ones. As well as putting our life on the line in order to protect anybody. While we were partners when it came to the King Pin, for the most part, we worked alone. "All is quite in Hell's Kitchen, I'm guessing." I asked him. Showing no emotion he spoke, "Yeah, decided to head out, I'm guessing the same with you." Nodding, we both then turned towards the sound of thrusters. It was Iron Man, recently each of us were confronted, by Shield, when they offered us the chance to join them. This caused us to immediately reject them. I didn't trust them, that to information that released by one the Avengers, it was revealed that Shield created the Avengers, and was taken over by Hydra.

While I know that the Avengers aren't with Hydra, I know that there most likely still working with the Shield. Now the reasons I didn't join were because, I don't respect the Avengers. To me the Avengers didn't care about the people's safety. Every single day people are being robbed, murdered, and kidnaps. While the Avengers do nothing, also if I were to join the Avengers or Shield, I would have to reveal my identity to them. That's something I can't risk, getting loose, as well, if Hydra infiltrated Shield once, they could do it again. I my eyes, the Avengers aren't responsible enough for me to trust them. Daredevil's reason were pretty much the same. Still shortly after we rejected, we were being followed, I guess they don't like taking no as an answer.

I remember the confrontation I had with them, they asked me to come with them. I knew that my best option was to try and lose them. After shooting a web to blind Iron Man, I quick ran across roof tops, quickly getting ahead of them, before using my web shooters to swing away before they could catch up. Then about a week later I had another encounter with them. This time they immediately attack. Thanks to the training I had, I was able to dodge all of the attempts. Using my strength I over powered Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, must to their surprise. With my speed and agility I outmaneuvered Iron Man, and their new recruits Scarlet Witch, and Vision causing them to hit each other, before making it to a manhole, and lost them in the sewers.

After those confrontation, I've even more careful listen for any sound or them, and using my spider-sense to detect them. Looking a Daredevil I nodded at him letting him know it was time to move. We quickly took off, while making sure we weren't being followed. I know one thing, the Avengers need to earn both my respect, and trust before I'll ever work with them.

 **Okay so that was Chapter let me know what you guys think. Now I hope I was able to explain why Spider-Man doesn't want to work with the Avengers. Let me know who you want to Spider-Man up with. Also if you noticed in the story I said Daredevil was one of Spider-Man's teachers in combat, try and guess who the other two are. Also let me know if you want to see Spider-Man to use his venomous claws soon.**


	3. New Upgrades

**Alright so far people his seem to wanting Black Widow. I won't deny she is one of the best to choice. Right now though before I make the final decision on who he'll end up with, I want to build his relationship with the Avengers first, but keep sending your suggestions. Now to the people who guess Iron Fist, good choice but nope, but two of you are correct. You'll meet the next one in this chapter that explain how he'll have gears that let him hold his own against the Avengers. Also who wants to see Spider-Man use Thor's hammer against him, and the rest of the Avengers? As well suggestion for different suit you want to see.**

So after dodging Iron Man, me and Daredevil, manage to bust a drug deal, attempted kidnappings, several armed robberies, and an attempted murder, we decided to call it a night so after going are separate ways, I decided to pay a friend a visit. Well he's not a friend, more like an ally. A most unusual ally, Frank Castle, aka the Punisher. Most people would most likely think I'm insane, for teaming up with him, and they're right. We met, when he came to try to kill me, with the assumption I was a bad guy. During our fight, one of his guns accidently blow part of my mask off. This would cause him to see part of my face, while he never found out my identity, he did find out I was a kid. Told say his was shocked was an understatement, if anything he may have thought, he was just as much of a monster as this same people who killed his family. So after all of thought, and apologizing he offer to help me. At first I said no, due to that fact he tried to kill me, but after a year later, and finding out why he is like he is, I agreed.

While Daredevil taught me some of my martial arts skills, Frank taught me the other fighting styles, as well as stealth, and camouflage. He also helps me get the equipment I need such as, chemical for my webs, armor, and same non-lethal weapons. In exchange I would make him some better armor, and a few non-lethal. He's also given me a few tips, for infiltrating and life lessons. I still wonder why his life lessons were surprisingly helpful. Regardless he has helped me several times now, even helped me make a safe house. Which is where I keep my other gear, as well as a place to train. I'll have to admit though Frank's nearly killed me, he has made my life a little easier. He's also respect my privacy, never asking who I am, the only thing he asked was why I do what I do. To me, it seems he's trying to atone for some of his sins, by helping me do some good in the world, but he still has no problem killing bad guys. Oh well Rome wasn't built in a day, and he never try to change me. Besides it's not like I could ever convince him not to kill.

Spotting his hideout I quickly jump down from the roof before entering it though the secret entrance. "Frank, Frank." I said walking around the warehouse, before hearing a click. "Must you point a gun at my head every time I come here?" Turning my head so see a large, muscular man with black suit, that had a large skull on the torso. Seeing it was he lower his gun, "You can never be too sure." With a grin motion me to follow him, as he led me to his armory. "All right, you came at a good time, I came across this a while ago after talking out a group of people, who seemed to get their hands on shield technology. Apparently they brought it from one of your villains, The Trapper. Still it's not my style, so I figured you can use it." As we got to his latest find, I began to examine it carefully. It was definitely something I could use for my latest project, as well as something that can surprise the Avengers. "Yah, this is something I can work .with, thanks. But did you get the rest of my order." Nodding he pointed to his van which contained the rest of the supplies I needed. "Perfectly, so before heading out, anything you have that need repairing?" Shaking his head he replied, "Nah, the armor you made has been holding up." Shrugging, I loaded the find onto the van, as he drove us to an abandon bank. This is where I have my hideout in. Using the vault to keep the cool toys, after unloading the gear, Punisher left, to begin his patrol. Deciding it was time to finish my project I got to work, pulling out different tools, and equipment I worked furiously. Taking breaks to use the bathroom, and small naps the new suit was finished. Deciding it was time to get some sleep, I headed for the room I made for when I'd stay the night for protects. Thankfully, Aunt May was away visiting a friend, makes sneaking out a whole lot easier. Still something tells me I'll get the chance to use my new suit soon. After locking up the place, and checking the security system I'd laid down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **Ok, hopefully this chapter explain how Peter, got better gears, as well as why his works with the Punisher. So take a guess what is the new suit we will suit soon. Also how strong do you feel Spider-Man is at the moment? Also let me know what other Spider-Man suits you want to see. (Except Bag man) Also congrats to spiderman1fan who guessed correct, I am thrilled you review my story, and well as everyone else. You guys are the reason I want to give good stories. I'll try to write longer Chapters soon. And how many will it take for Spider-Man to team up with the Avengers, because even I don't know. But soon we shall visit the X-Mansion, but what for, we shall see, until next time.**


	4. Why can't we catch him

**Alright, so now we see the Avengers perspective, and why they seem to target Spider-Man a bit more over other heroes. Also how strong Spider-Man should get in this story, because in some stories he can lifted 40 tons believe, if my research was corrected. Also, let me know what other unknown Spider-Man powers you want to see.**

A man wearing a simple t-shirt, and pants was looking through the files of a certain wall-crawling vigilante. For the past few weeks, Shield has been wanting for the Avengers to bring a street leveled hero known as Spider-Man for questioning, due to hirer ups at Shield, getting paranoid about him. At least, they thought he was street leveled, until they had read through his file. From what Shield had gather Spider-Man, he has enhance strength, speed, agility, and durability. His also same to know several fighting styles, and a few different gears. Still is wasn't must info still. According to Fury, Spider-Man has been too quick for them, leaving no evidence, accept a few eye witnesses. After a bit of convincing, the Avengers agree to recruit him, while there were other heroes, Spider-Man seems more versatile. So bring him in should be easy right? Wrong, during the first encounter he got away, after getting the man's web shooter. After which he ran, and swung to fast before anyone could catch him. Deciding to use brutal this time they manage to find him again.

Unfortunately, they really underestimated this guy, not only did he manage to knock out Captain America, Captain freaken America, but he also manage to hack into my suit. And the before he immobilized both Scarlet and Vision, by causing their attacks to knock out each other. Then a hard kick to the gut took out Natasha, and low blow rendered Clint useless. He had to admit, this guy had some style, and some balls as well. Especially when he flirted with Nat, and Wanda, but still how did this guy beat them. They were the Avengers, still they lost, and to make it worse, they guy wasn't even that tired after the confrontation. And he has managed to evade them for the past month. Taking a deep sigh, Tony placed the document down, this would have been easier if they still had Bruce. One things for sure, Spider-Man won't be able to hide forever.

Deciding to take a break he left to go for a walk around the facility, ever since Ultron, things haven't been the same. Without Bruce, he hasn't had anyone to talk to about his new armors. Vision has been exploring what life is, and Wanda hasn't fully forgiven him. Not that he could blame her, he did make the weapons the killed her parents, as well as Ultron, who would create a bunch of robots that would kill her brother. The least he could do was give her a place to stay, as well as paying for her expenses. But he knew this wouldn't change everything. Natasha has been pretty bad lately, she cared deeply for Bruce, but with him gone it's left a hole in her heart. Looking, around at everything he's been questioning something, during their 2nd meeting with Spider-Man, he told them that they weren't using their powers responsibly. What did he mean by that, and why was it affecting him so much.

(Mean while on the other side of the Compound)

A beautiful red head woman was currently brushing her hair, while humming softly to herself. She was wearing a black shirt, with a red jacket, and a black pants. As Wanda continued to brush her hair, her taught wandered to her recent encountered with Spider-Man, a few nights ago. She was walking though Queen's, when she heard the sound of cries before she turn to see a few people were being harassed by some thugs. Before she could acted a shot at one of the gun man. Taking the element of surprise, Spider-Man leapt down knocking every single thief out. Taking to take an opportunity to try and figure who he was, she began to try and read his mind. Only to be immediately kicked out. It shocked her that he knew how to protect himself from psychics, and she try to look at him, he was gone, with the thieves already tied up. But she could feel him somewhere nearby. Once the group of people left, she decided it was time to head back.

"Didn't anyone tell you, it's not polite to read people's thoughts?" Said a voice coming from a roof. Turning her head towards the voice, there she saw him, however instead of where his usual red and blue costume, he wore a black suit, with glowing reddish orange eyes, and the spider symbol on the chest. Regaining her composer she respond, "Sorry but I can't control my powers, all the time. Besides I'm curious, on who's behind the mask." While she could see it Spider-Man, had smirked at her answer. "Ah yes, you psychic do have a hard time don't you. Still if you want to know more about me, you'll have to take me out to dinner first." What supersized her was that his mask made a winking motion. A small blush began entering her cheeks, then she notices something. "Wait you mean you mean met other psychics." Getting a nod from him, he continued, "But of course beautiful, you don't go into our line of work without meeting a few other psychic. Now as much as I would enjoy your offer to dinner, I must be off, got people to save, bad guys to catch, and Avengers to avoid, till we meet again." As a dashed off, something felled and landed into front of Wanda. It was a single red rose, picking it up Wanda still sporting a blush, as she looked on in the direction where Spider-Man went.

 **Okay how to you like this chapter, also this isn't a Scarlet Witch and Spider-Man pairing. That was a test for me to see how well I could do with romance. Let me know if I pass, also guess witch suit Spider-Man was wearing in this chapter. I the next chapter will see what's been going on with another Avenger, until then I'm out.**


	5. What's going on with me

**Ok no one has just what suit he wore in the last Chapter, but you get another shot in this Chapter. Let me know what other suits you want to see him wear. Also I'm going to try to add jokes in this chapter, let me know if it works with Spider-Man. By the ways, were do Spider-Man's claws come out from below or above his wrists.**

 _With Scarlet Witch_

Ever since her encounter with Spider-Man a few days ago, Wanda has found herself being more interest in him. Looking on her desk there was the rose he left for her, she still didn't tell anyone about the encounter. She had to wonder, what was keeping her from telling them. Turning her head to face the computer, she looked on everything thing she has found out. Most of the info she already knew, but the things she didn't knew were interesting. He seems to have been around for 7 years, mostly teams with other vigilantes, catches over a thousand criminals a years, and is usually seen once a day. Of course his rouge gallery so far includes men such as Shocker, Electro, Doc Oct, Kraven, Mysterio, Rhino, and several more. She was quite shocked, how anyone could go out, and hunt down law breakers every day for a year, let alone 7.

Apparently, we he first began he was hated by the majority of people of New York. Met we heavy criticism by the Daily Bugle, but as the years went by the people saw something thing else. They saw a hero they can believe in, during the Battle of New York, he and several other before vigilantes were working to evacuating the people. When a large building began to topple towards a group of escaping citizens. But somehow with sheer will Spider-Man not only held the building up, but kept it from crushing the citizens, long enough to escape. How much heart did he have to pull of such a miracle, and yet why were they after him? She didn't know why she cared for him, what was going on with her.

 _In the workout room_

Another beautiful women with red hair, and a blueish black cat suit, was currently training with a punching bag. Natasha Romanoff was trying to distract herself from her feelings at the moment. Ever since Bruce left she was hurt, and disappoint in herself, for betraying his trust. He was one of the few people who understood her, and lately see's been feeling something for one of her prey. Spider-Man, when she first met him he was extremely annoying cracking jokes, before escaping into the night. The next time took out all of them, before escaping again. When it came to his skill, she had to admit, it was impressive. Then there was the instants a few nights ago, was her turn to go out and looking for the spider, when she spotted him crouching on a ledge. He was wear a black suit with glowing reddish orange eyes, and symbol on his chest. For a second, she felt her breath taken, he really looked good in that suit. But she had to take him in, slowly coming closer to him, she heard him talking. "Come on little guy, you got to have something to say." Seeing no one there she was wondering if he was talking to himself, however when she got close, he immediately jumped up to a higher area. "Sorry Widow, but I rather not risk getting eaten today, and besides, isn't it the males who go looking for the females.

Not even looking surprise she glared at him, "Ah what, still upset that I webbed you up, and you didn't seem to enjoy the punch as well." Narrowing her eyes at him she responded, "Did anyone tell you, that you're so annoying." "Get inline, I hear that all the time, besides if you want to learn more about, just on the website. What do you think little guy, good one huh?" Natasha was getting a little frustrated, why did he treat everything like a joke. "Why are you talking to yourself, have you've finally gone insane." His eyes on the mask narrowed in annoyance, "I wasn't talking to myself, then I'd be like Deadpool, I was talking to the Orchard Orbweaver living in that web over there." Turing her eyes she noticed a small web, with a little spider on it, "I've been trying to have a conversation with him, but he doesn't want to talk." Looking at him again she spoke, "You can understand him?" Shaking his head Spidey answered, "Nah, I can only sense when spiders and other arthropods are near, and identify them." "Still why you are here, did you come just to talk to me?"

"No, I came to arrest you, and bring you in." She snapped at him. "Wrong gorgeous, you and I both know you can beat me besides, if you were her to arrest me you would have called the Avengers by now. Admit it, you came to check me out in this sweet suit, I built to take on Hobgoblin, man those sonic scream are annoying. But none the less, admit it you love seeing me in a suit, I won't judge." He said laugh, before he swung away into the night, as Black Widow could only stare at him.

 _Knock Knock_

Black Widow turned her head, as she saw Steve by the door, "Spider-Man was sighted down town battling Juggernaut, and we need to move if we're going to catch him." Nodding Black Widow followed Steve as the headed for the hanger, something was telling her don't fight him. As well as a small ache in her heart, why was she feeling something for him, and why did she feel like helping him.

 **So as you can see Spider-Man is going to be fighting Juggernaut in the next chapter, and maybe the Avengers. Also did you figure out what suit it was? By the way how do you like the flirting, I just want to see how well I can do it. Is good, or is it annoying? Let me know, and we see the X-Men pretty soon guys, and keep reviewing, I love reading your guys' commits.**


	6. Round Two Fight

**Alright, I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story so far. Truth be tell, I never thought I'd get this many reviews. You guys make me so happy, and I always enjoy reading your reviews. I want to make this story the best for you guys, that's why I try to give you gives the best material I can. Now yesterday I did update the story, but the website didn't for some reason. That's why chapter 5 came out today. But anyway, it's time to read what you came for. Oh a by the why the answer to what the suit was, it was the Stealth Suit he made, to deal with Hobgoblin. It can warp light around it to turn invisible.**

Morning came for Peter Parker, as he began doing some stretches after a long night. Deciding to head home to take shower, he quickly slipped into his Spidey suit, and took off. It took about 5mins to get home, as he slipped into his room, a quickly took off his suit, and showered. Once that was done, he got into his really clothes and grab some cereal, breakfast. I wish Aunt May agreed to teach me how to cook. Now you're most likely wondering why I'm still leaving with my Aunt. Well you see ever since Uncle Ben died, I wanted to keep an eye on her, she's all I have left. Once washing the dishes and cleaning the rest of the house, I decided to turn on the t.v. "I'm standing here at city hall, were the Juggernaut is on a rampage." [Click] Oh come can't I get a break, well looks like I get to test my new suit sooner than I taught. One again running upstairs, I slipped into my costume before heading to my hideout, thankfully it wasn't far from city hall. Once I got there, I quickly placed my new suit on, it looked like an armor version of the original one with silver replacing the red, and black replacing the blue.

It took seven mins to get to city hall, once I landed on a roof, I scouted the area for Juggey. [Rumble] Feeling his Spider Sense, and the fool move, Spider-Man quickly jumped onto another roof, as Juggernaut smashed through another building. "Hey Juggey!" I shouted, as I threw a punch to his face. This force him to move back a few feet, as I through more punches at his gut. However, my speed and agility were reduce a bit by my suit. Once he recover Juggernaut grabbed Spidey before throwing him at a building. "Oh, I am going to be sore tomorrow." I said, as I went after Juggey again, this time, I knew had to slow him down. So after removing my web shooters, and moved part of the armor, I began focusing. Soon two large spikes came out of the bottom of my wrist, these were my venomous claws I had. I charged at Juggernaut before slashing at him with my claws. I had to keep injecting him with venom, due to his healing factor it will cure the venom, in his system. But by keeping injecting him with venom, his healing factor will slow down, long enough for the venom to take effect.

Juggernaut wasn't too happy about being sliced, charged at Spider-Man following him. As their fight continued Spider-Man managed to inject even more venom into him. But while taking several blows, the suit took limited the damage, Spider-Man still took a lot of punishment. "This isn't good, I'm running low on venom, and his not tiring at all." Spider-Man said while gasping for air. Juggernaut then hit Spider-Man again, but Spider-Man in a last ditch effector injected the last of his venom in Jaggy. Which caused him to howl in pain as his arm smash a wall causing the building next to them fall on towards them. Spider-Man thankful was punched away from the building, but the now paralyzed Juggernaut, wasn't as lucky as it came crushing down on him. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes, as the dust began to settle. (Cough Cough) Finally Spider-Man manage to get up as his claws retracted back into his writ. Staggering over to Juggernaut while holding his rib cage, he made sure Juggernaut was knocked out. "I guess the bigger they are, the harder they fall." He quipped while breathing heavily.

Taking one last glance Spider-Man, staggering away to safety, he knew he was in bad shape, and there was only one place to go. But in order to get there he needed Punisher's help, ignoring the pain, he began web swinging towards Frank's place. While he knew his healing factor would help, he still needed a doctor, and there was only one he could trust. After painfully swinging his way to Frank's for 8 minutes he could take the pain anymore as he came crashing down. Landing on top of a trash can, which caught everyone's in the areas attention, Spider-Man ignored their looks before trying to make his way to the alleyway. But just as his was about to reach it, his spider sense tingled, causing him to back flip, but only to land on his stomach, while an arrow hit the wall.

"Dam it, I never miss." Said a familiar voice that Spidey has heard before. "Natasha, quick get the cuff ready, this is are only chance." Another voice said. Nodding, Natasha pulled out a pair of handcuffs, before making her way to Spidey. But just as she was getting close, the spider struck. Kicking her back into a wall, before shooting webs at her preventing her from moving. "Sorry red, but it looks like you're stuck." He said, before heavily coughing. "Spider-Man, just come easy you're already hurt, don't make this harder for you."

Laughing at Cap, while still cough Spider-Man remarked, "I'm going have to steal a line you." Raising his fist, "I can do this all day!" He shout before charging at Captain. Knock Cap a few feet back, he did let up as keep going at it despite his injuries. But once Hawkeye, Iron Man, Vision, Falcon, and War Machine joined in Spider-Man began having trouble. The only one not joining in was Black Widow, who was stilled tied up, and Scarlet Witch, who couldn't bring herself to fight. Why were they fighting a man, who was seriously injured? As they fight continued Spider-Man managed to drop kick Cap into Falcon, before kicking both of them in the face. He then threw Hawkeye into Iron Man, knocking both out of the air. Using his web, he got on top of War Machine before knocking into the ground. Unfortunately this cause him to land into a wall and seemed to be knocked out.

Once the Avenger freed Natasha they approached the unconscious Spider-Man. But before they could hand cuff him, something hit them. It was a shoe? Soon they were being bombarded with all kinds of things, as angry New Yorkers, threw all kinds of things. "Hey what guys doing, can't you see Spidey is hurt!" "What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Leave him alone!" "Get away from!" Several more comments were being thrown at the Avengers, as the people of New York, were defending their resident hero. However that soon stop as everyone heard a load roar coming from the sky, "Hulk Smash!" Something shouted as it landed in front of the Avengers, causing a small quake. It was a Hulk a former Avenger who was looking from Spider-Man to the Avengers. His angered increased as he shouted, "Bad friends hurt Bug Man, Hulk hurt bad friends!" He roared before punching the Avengers knocking them back, and knocking them out. Turning to Spider-Man, his expression turned into one of worry. Picking the unconscious Spidey gently in his arms, Hulk said, "Hulk take bug man to doctor, doctor make bug man feel good." And with that Hulk leaped into the air with Spider-Man in his arms, leaving behind a group of unconscious Avengers, stunned citizens and a news crew that manage to get it all on tape.

Once Hulk landed after 3 more jumps, he began walking towards a large mansion with a sign that said. **Welcome to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.**

 **Okay, the Hulk saved Spider-Man, who didn't see that coming. Along with taking him the X-Men, also it's time to guess the suit he used in this chapter. I'll give you a hint, it was seen in the Spider-Man animated series in the 90's. Also sorry about the weird format, towards the end. Any way what did you think of fight. Sorry if you think it was a little rush. Also how did you feel when people of New York, helped save spider-man? Let me know in the reviews.**


	7. How Could They

**Ok I'm glad you guys liked the Hulk surprise, as well as the people of New York helping Spider-Man. I want to be able to come up with something expected, that people weren't expect. Also spiderman1fan you were correct on the armor, it is the MK 1 version. Now as for updates, I will post a new chapter as soon as I wake up and shower. Mainly when I update at night it doesn't show for some reason. Any way back to the story.**

It had been several hours since Hulk had brought Hulk to the X-Mansion, once he calm down, Bruce, and Hank a.k.a Beast to the injured spider into the infirmary, where they began treating him. While the other members of the Avengers had gather in the living room, as they listen to the news.

"I'm standing here were just a few hours ago, where an injured Spider-Man had fought the Avengers. Now according to eye witnesses, Spider-Man had suddenly fallen from the sky and came crashing down on a trash can. After which he would attempted to get away, only to be stopped by the Avengers. After engaging in combat with Avengers, Spider-Man would be unable take to pain, from the injuries sustain easier with the Juggernaut. Once Spider-Man was knock out, the Avengers attempted to arrest the wall crawler. How the citizens of New York began throwing things at the Avengers, in an attempted to save the Friendly Neighborhood hero. But a savior would come down from the sky. For the past few years the Hulk has been absent from the Avengers' rooster, before finally showing up today, only this time he fought against the Avengers knocking them out. Once that was done, he would gently pick up the fallen Spidey, before taking him to safety. Where Spider-Man is now, no one know, but this reporter hopes for the best for this city walling crawling hero. This is Maria Garcia signing off."

(Click)

The room was silent, as no one knew what to say, they figure Spider-Man received those injuries form fighting either one or a few villains, but to get into a fight with the Avengers, after taking on Juggernaut, was suicide. Thankfully Bruce saw Spider-Man fighting Juggernaut on t.v., since both Bruce and Hulk were friends of Spidey, Hulk decided to help out. The team still remember the day they met, originally thinking he was a mutant the team went looking for him, as for some reason cerebro couldn't find him. It wasn't until they met that they learn the truth, on how he got his powers, and a little bit on why he does what he does. They still offered him a spot on the team, but he polite fully turned down the offer, saying he prefer to do things solo. Still he said that he'd be even willing to help if they ever needed it. When the X-Men returned back to the mansion, Wolverine seemed to be in deep thought. He said that for some reason Spider-Man seemed familiar, then three years later he got his answer. Spider-Man teamed up with them but has taken a blast for Storm, and was left in pretty bad shape. After fixing him up, Spider-Man said something told that he could trusted them enough, to tell them his identity.

After revealing his name was Peter Parker it was then Wolverine never why he seemed he was familiar. Apparently, Peter's parents had saved Wolverine's life after he was captured, they became friends afterwards. He also was introduced to Peter's Uncle, and Aunt who treated him like any other person. Then he met Peter when he was 4 years, old and again when he was 7. It truly was amazing, Peter's parents saved Wolverine, and now their son was fighting alongside him. Once Peter was fully heal, he and Storm went on a date, as repayment for saving her. Despite not knowing what to do on a date, it went well, and ended with Storm and Spidey lip locking. While they still went on dates every now and then, they still weren't a couple. This was due to Peter's fear of losing a friend, and Wolverine killing him for trying. While Storm didn't want to risk losing a friend in Peter. Ever since that day all the X-Men made strong connections with him. Peter would always have conversation with Beast, and Xavier, Logan would train him and help him control his claws.

Gambit would teach him how to play cards, he talked to Cyclops about anything on their minds. Storm would help him with personal problem, and Jean and Rogue came to him for advice. And now he was injured in their home, due to Juggernaut, and the Avengers. After all the times Spider-Man helped them, it was the turn to help him. One way or another the Avengers would pay.

 **Uh oh, looks like the Avengers are in trouble. But we'll see how the Avengers are dealing from the coil from the fight in the next chapter. Now let me make things clear, this is not a Spider and Storm pairing yet. Now someone in the comments suggested make it a harem, at this point I'm considering it, but I want to know what you guys think. Note if it does end up a harem, only 8 to ten max, also don't expect to see lemons. I'm not writing those scenes, don't ask why, I just don't want to. Also whether it becomes a harem or not the women who aren't pick will be used in other Spider-Man stories I'll write. Also great job DaMADDNESS13 for being the only one to guess Wolverine to be Spider-Man's 3 trainer. Now let me know in the reviews what do you think of the chapter.**


	8. Backlash

**Ok, so now we're with the Avengers, and it look like everyone is ok with a harem. Since I want to give many rare pairing a change the amount of girls will be twelve. Now I've choose a few, First up my personal choice, Silver Sable, I hardly see any stories with her, she just like Black Widow, a badass women, with her own mercenary. I like her character so I choose her, and speaking of Black Widow, the second choice Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow. Great fighter, cool character, and someone told me her famous suit appeared in Spider-Man's comic. Next up Scarlet Witch, this one is mainly because they both lost their parents, and caused the death of one of their family. Remember, Scarlet's action caused Tony to create Ultron, who then create an army of robots that would kill her brother. Number 4 is Storm, I have never seen pairing in anything other than a one-shot. Storm is an awesome X-Men, and I love her personality. Now I just need 8 more, so choose someone and give me a certain reason why they should be with Spidey.**

"No more Avengers! No more Avengers!" These were the words of crowd of people who were shouting at the Stark Tower.

"As you can see here, in front of Stark Tower, were a rite has happen. Where people are protesting against the Avengers ever since they fight with Spider-Man, earlier today. Why have the Avengers targeted are favorite wall-crawling hero. Let see what citizens have to says."

"I'd say their just jealous, after Spider-Man is a better than anyone of them."

"They just want all the attention, for themselves."

As they reporter continued to interview people, who gave their reasons for the fight between them. Several curses were thrown at the Avengers.

[Click]

The t.v. turn off as the Avengers, were gathered up in the meeting room, as an unhappy Fury, and stared at them with his arms crossed.

"You had one job, and that was to bring in Spider-Man in to answer some question, or get him to join the Avengers, but you failed not once, not twice, but three times. Now you've got an entire city, wanting to get rid of you. So what do you have to say for yourselves?!"

There was nothing but silence for a few minutes, before Steve finally answered.

"We have severally underestimate not only his skill, but his abilities, and the support from the city. But we won't fail again."

This whole situation was clearly surprising to him, when asked by Shield take him into questioning, or convince him into joining the Avengers. At first they all thought it would be easy, however when he show no interest, they decided to use force. Not only did he beat them all on his own, but he also was able to avoid them. Why didn't just leave him only, why did they have to chase like he was same sort of animal. He still remember what Spider-Man said to him, "You may think that you have been using your power responsibly, but have you really?" What did he mean by that? But before he continue with his thoughts, Fury spoke again.

"That were you wrong Cap, because of that fight, the Avengers are in danger of being disassemble, as well as Shield, there are already positions being signed."

This shocked everyone, just one fight on camera, and now they were in danger of being fired. "Tomorrow you guys are to hold a press conference, and your goal is to get Spider-Man to forgive you. If not then this could be the end of the Avengers, and Shield."

Taking in the fact slowly they mentally prepare themselves, for the hatred they know they'll get.

"What about, Hulk?" Tony asked.

Truthfully, that was something he wanted to find that out more than anything, would Hulk protect Spider-Man?

"We have tried finding signs of the Hulk, but found nothing, nor why would Spider-Man have any connection with Bruce. But we have a theory, a few months ago, a few of our agents went to Canada. The mission was to explore the remains of a faultily, there they a completely destroy laboratory. While nothing seemed to remain, they few piece of paper with had information on the Hulk's D.N.A as well burnt up paper of another person. When we did researcher we found this building belonged to a man named Dr. Martin Sutter, and he was trying to rebuild a program started by Professor Andre Thorton. Are guess Dr. Martin was planning to use the Hulk, and at the same there were sighting of Spider-Man and a group known as the X-Men in that areas, are guess is Spider-Man mostly likely met and saved the Hulk from the program. Now unless there are any other questions, I suggest you guys get prepare tomorrow, now dismiss."

 **Woah, what could have Dr. Martin been up to, and what were his plans for the hulk, also who's mysterious D.N.A was left behind? Let me what you think in the reviews. Also sorry for not posting this up yesterday, I was practicing something for computer class. But I have my homework done, so regular updates will continue. Now I have something to ask you, if you could one song to represent Spider-Man what would it be? Ok later, got to go to Game Stop.**


	9. My Decision

**I have seen your request, so the next two lovely ladies will be She-Hulk, Rouge, and Jean Grey. However don't expect me to get down the personalities perfect, you guys need to give me tips to get it right, also I won't write Rogue with her southern accent, because I'll give me headaches, but if you want it then give me some tips. As for request for Daisy Johnson, I need info about her, and her personality, because I don't have Netflix, but once I get a job, I'll get it. As for Kitty Pryde, I also need info on her personality before I'll consider adding them. Now we get to X-23/Laura, sorry to say while we will see her very soon, I will not be adding her. Also how would you feel about adding Psylocke, she's another rare pairing? Any in this we are back at the X-Mansion.**

It was night time at the X-Mansion, as the X-Men, and Bruce were standing next to an awakened Spider-Man, who was now being informed of everything that has happen since his with the Avengers. Needless to say, he took the info well, but was surprise to hear, both Hulk, and the people of New York.

"Wow, the people of New York, and Hulk saved my life I don't know even what to say. But tell the big guy I said, thanks Bruce."

"I think he knows." Bruce Banner said with a smile.

"You really had us concerned, you badly hurt badly." Professor Xavier said, with a bit of guilt, after all it was his brother who caused most of the injuries.

"Don't worry Professor, I've been through worse, besides I got the two best doctors in the world looking after me."

"Are you ok Uncle Spidey?" Said, a young girl who looked to be about 13, and had black hair.

This was Laura Kinney, formally known as X-23, she was cloned using half of Wolverine's D.N.A, and apparently the Y chromosomes were damage in the process, so making a female version of Wolverine, would be easier. But as they continued the Weapon X program, they want to use other D.N.A one of which was mine. When they sent someone after me, I quickly caught them and forced them to tell me everything. After which I informed the X-Men, we quickly headed for the lab, and when we got there, we found out they have captured Hulk. Apparently after the events of Ultron, the Hulk crashed landed in Canada, once there, the people of Weapon X decide to use Hulk's D.N.A as well. So after we stormed the facility, we discovered them trying to get away with Laura. Quickly stopping them, we tied them up, before destroying their facility and all there research. It seems that Laura was the only clone and experiment that survived. The X-Men decided to bring Laura with them, as well as offering Bruce to join them as well. When he asked why, their explanation was that he wasn't different than them, and they could help him find a way to fully control the Hulk. After some convincing they managed to get him to agree. Now Bruce works at the X-Mansion as a teacher, and all of student enjoy his classes. Once we got back to the X-Mansion, we did test on Laura, which is how we found out she was Logan's clone, or as I like to put it his daughter. Man does he hate it when I bring it up, but that how she treats like her father. If I had to guess, it's mostly due to her sense of smell, letting her know. And to say she's like him is an understatement, but she has mellowed out, and surprisingly Wolverine seems to act knock ledge that in a way she is his daughter. I know he won't say it but I can tell he's glad to have her. And as for why she calls me Uncle Spidey, that's cause aside from Wolverine, I'm the only one she'll listen too. Why don't know why, but I kind of like it.

"Don't sweat it kid, not like those Avengers could take me down." I said to her, getting her to laugh.

"Still there's something else you need to know." The Professor added.

"I'm all ears Professor."

"You see tomorrow the Avengers will hold a press conference, and if you don't show up or except your apology then the Avengers will be discontinued."

"So you saying the Avengers' is left in my hands?" Spidey asked getting the Professor to nod.

Spider-Man then began staring at the celling, it was a tough call on one hand the Avengers did put them through, but on the other they still deserve a 2nd chance. And as if a light bulb went off on Peter's head, a thought came to him.

"I have an idea!" He exclaimed as he told the X-Men his idea.

 **What could Spider-Man's plan be, and how will it affect the Avengers, leave your guesses in the reviews. Also I'm posting this at night because tomorrow I and my friends are going to the movies. So there may be no new chapters tomorrow, sorry guys it was last minute. But I'll try to get one out at night, and another on Sunday. Ok guys good night a have a great weekend.**


	10. The Deal

**Alright guys here's a list of the harem so far:**

 **Black Widow (Even before the story started, I had a feeling)**

 **Scarlet Witch (How many stories of Spider-Man and Scarlet are there?)**

 **Silver Sable (This pairing is underrated in my opinion)**

 **Storm (Have you seen her 90's animated version)**

 **She-Hulk (I agree very few stories)**

 **Psylocke (People seem fine with her)**

 **Jean Grey (The third red head, and the 3 third psychic)**

 **Rouge (People bring up good points)**

 **Only 4 spots left, but I might be generous, we'll see. Now people who I am considering.**

 **Emma Frost**

 **Janet Van Dye**

 **Kitty Pryde (Need some info on her)**

 **Daisy Johnson (More info please)**

 **Julia Carpenter (This wasn't a request but it's rarely seen, also Madam Web gets involved in his life one way or another. By the way is she a red head or blonde.)**

 **Spider-Woman**

 **Crystal (Give me more info on her)**

 **Now as for why didn't I add Laura, mostly because I need a reason for Hulk to have been captured, and two I kind want to see Wolverine try and raise a kid, mostly because I think it's funny, considering his personality, and this 2** **nd** **reason is due to the movie Logan, by the way who here saw it. Also sorry for a late upload, I was working on something else. Now I have ideas for other, but let me know what other Spider-Man crossovers you want to see. Now in this chapter we see what Spider-Man has planned for the Avengers.**

As people gather around, waiting for the press conference between the Avengers and Spider-Man. Many of the people in the crowds were carrying signs in the crowd which read, 'I love you Spidey,' to the 'No More Avengers.' Shield security were also present to make sure no one, interfered. As people were continuing to gather, the Avengers were preparing for the speech, hoping everything went well. Once everything was set up, Captain America took the stage, and was met with several boos, and curses, something that was new territory with him. For the first in the eyes of the people, he was the villain. Once he reached the podium, he began his speech.

"I know there has been a lot of controversy since yesterday, and yes the Avengers were trying to bring in Spider-Man." Cap began but was interrupted.

"What the hell, was your problem, Spider-Man has been doing more for this city than you Avengers ever had!" Someone shout causing an uproar in the crowd. Once security settled everyone down, Captain continued.

"I know, the reason we tried to bring him in is because, there are certain people, who want to know the identities of certain individuals. And we were brought in to find out his, but know we see that it was wrong of us. I can now see one thing, Spider-Man is truly a far better hero than any Avenger, and for the past seven years he has been helping you. While the rest of us Avengers, have been living a life of luxury. Now I wish for Spider-Man to give us another chance, we Avengers, want to know how to how to be a better hero." Once Captain America finished and uproar happened.

"You guys, don't deserve another chance. Yeah get out of hear." Captain was once, being shouted at. But before things could get out of hand. The sound of one of Spider-Man's web was heard. As Spider-Man swung from on top of one building to the podium. Instantly people began cheering for him, as he walked up to Captain America.

"Well Cap, that was a touching speech, but if you think I'm going to forgive you for what you did you're sorely mistaken." Spider-Man stated, as you can hear the venom in his voice.

Instantly the people cheers increased, watch their wall crawling chew out Captain America. As the Avengers continue to look at the situation, it looks like they were going to be done. After all they did, made they didn't deserve redemption, after it seems New York was always going to choose the hero.

"However, I am willing to give you guys a 2nd chance, on one conditions." Captain nodded as let Spider-Man continue, as the people were in shock from what they were hearing. "Tomorrow it would be 8 years since I began protecting the streets. So for the next 4 years the Avenger will help protect the streets of New York City, they will join me on my patrol. Now, I can see some of you not already liking that idea, but a long time ago, a wise man once told me, 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility.' And I want to show the Avengers what this means, and being a hero truly means."

Once Spider-Man had stopped, the crowd began clapping at his speech. As he turned to Captain America, and extended his hand. In which Captain America immediately shook, agreeing to the condition.

"Decided amongst yourselves on who will join me tonight, and I'll swing by Stark Tower, to begin the patrol at 8."

 **Okay, so the Avengers will be working with Spider-Man for 4 years, trying to learn what it means to be a hero. Now you guys decide who will go first, in joining Spider-Man, on patrol, also sorry this late chapter. During the weekend the world decide to remind me the life sucks. Any way the next chapter will be posted in the morning tomorrow. Also can some explain Spider-Man's connection to magic? Also, I plan to make other Spider-Man crossover, but what crossovers do you want to see?**


	11. Spidey and the Captain

**Ok my final decision, on the pairing I'm sorry to all who didn't make it.**

 **Black Widow**

 **Scarlet Witch**

 **Silver Sable**

 **Storm**

 **She-Hulk**

 **Psylocke**

 **Jean Grey**

 **Rouge**

 **Janet Van Dye**

 **Daisy Johnson**

 **Julia Carpenter**

 **Spider-Woman**

 **Emma Frost (I know I said 4 more, but I had a hard time choosing between the last two.)**

 **Okay guys, sorry this came out late, but I need to know something. About how strong is Captain America, supposed to be? Also how is Spider-Man connected to magic? Now want you guys to decide which Avenger with join Spider-Man on the chapter coming out on Friday, why Friday, because would see tomorrow. Also do you want the Fantastic 4, in this story?**

Once night had fallen upon the city Spider-Man, had went to Stark Tower, where he would find that Captain America, would join him on patrol. They had been on patrol for a 2 hours, and they had already stop 10 attempted assaults, 10 armed robberies, and 2 carjacking, and 3 attempted murders. Needless to say Captain was shocked to see all the crimes that were committed on this night.

"Are you always this busy every nights?" Cap ask, surprised to see what Spider-Man deals with.

"No, things are usually worse, could be because the Kingpin and Silvermane are preparing for war." Spider-Man responded, ignoring the shock look Cap face.

"Who is the Kingpin, and Silvermane?"

"Kingpin and Silvermane, are the head bosses in the criminal underworld. Recently, a few vigilantes and I made a huge bust, crippling their empires. So once we figure out their plan, we're going to shut down their organization."

The Cap could believe it, while he was trying to catch up with modern time, or living in the Avenger's facility, when he wasn't looking for H.Y.D.R.A people out here were suffering, and he didn't even do anything, no wonder the people respected him more. As they continue the patrol they managed to stop several more crimes. Around the half way point Cap, was already showing signs of fatigue. He after letting quickly catch his breath they continued on, however a load explosion would catch there attention. Racing towards the sound they came a bank being robbed. Quickly taking action they entered the bank, where they came across two of Spider-Man's old enemies.

"What a shock, if it isn't Shocker, and Rhino, when did they let you out of your cage."

"Spider-Man, and Captain America." Shocker said, surprised to see the Avenger.

"I don't who the bug brought, I'm still going to crush him." Rhino shouted before charging at Spider-Man, only for Cap's shield to hit his legs, causing him to go off balance.

The two heroes then charge at the criminal duo, with Cap dealing with Rhino, and Spider-Man taking on Shocker.

Using Spider-Man advice, Captain kept making sharp turns, preventing Rhino, from hitting him. While using his skills, and shield to were down Rhino. However, while Cap was use to fighting several people, including those with high durability, it seems Rhino, was even higher, also adding the 4 hours of patrol he has been on. He was starting to tire fast. Every now and then, he would watch as Spider-Man would dodge one of Shocker's gauntlet blast. As well as either take a deep breath, and hold his ribs, every now and then. His must've still been sore from his fights yesterday. As Cap continued to go against Rhino, Spider-Man, kept his pressure against Shocker. As Shocker let loose another blast, Spider-Man leapt onto the floor, before charging at Shocker with great speeds. He then stuck Shocker, with a flurry of punches, before webbing him up.

Noticing Cap was having some trouble, he decided to give him some assist. Switching his cartridge, to another one, he sprayed a strand of web that caused Rhino's suit to start dissolving. This was one of his acid coating webbing, he always used this against Rhino. Once it began doing its job both Captain, and Spider-Man began assaulting Rhino with hard punches knocking him out. After tying up Rhino, the two continued their patrol, they complete it after stopping several more robberies, kidnappings, attempted rapes, and many more crimes. To Cap it was a wakeup call, he began understanding why people had more Spider-Man, than in the Avengers.

 **In case you're wondering how fast Spider-Man is in this story, he can run up to speeds of 200 mph. My research said he can run that fast, and I feel people forget how fast he can run. Which makes sense when you consider his location. In the city, I'm assuming he does always run that fast because the city make it hard to run around. Alright guy choose which Avengers will join Spidey on his next patrol.**


	12. The Date

**Okay, seem everyone wants Black Widow, so I guess Black Widow will join Spider-Man on Friday. Okay with that out of the way pick what villain or villains they will fight. Also do they ever say how fast Spider-Man is, because if he can dodge automatic fire, then would that be faster that 200mph? Now take your guess on who will be meeting Peter in this chapter.**

After coming home from his patrol with Captain America, Peter had returned home to get a goodnight sleep. Once he woke up, he quickly made breakfast, before cleaning up the house. Since his Aunt was returning home today, he wanted everything to be spotless. Once that was done, he then got ready to meet someone at a café close by. Once he was ready, he made his way over to the café. Once inside, he order some food for himself, and for the person he was meeting. It wouldn't take long as a beautiful woman, with luscious purple hair came in, drawing many eyes. It was Psylocke, an X-Men member, and one of Peter's closest friends. Much like Storm, they have also gone on a few dates together. Peter had also saved her life several times, which helped bring them closer. They shared a few kisses, and even danced together a few times. Once she saw Peter, her eyes lit up a bit before joining him.

"Hey Betsy, sit down I already ordered." This got her to smile brightly, he always knew what she liked.

"Hello Peter." Once she sat down, the waitress arrived with the order.

The two had begun to eat the food, that Peter had order, while they talked about everything that's happen over the past months. The two had always enjoyed each other's company, Peter was able to them about his problem, since they were all in the same boat. But ever since people had seen him teaming up with the X-Men, they been more willing to except them. But those against them, still were problematic. Once they were done, Peter paid for their meals, and the two departed, not before Psylocke kisses Peter goodbye.

Once they departed, Peter then headed home to get ready for work. Once he had everything he headed off to work. He worked as a waiter at a restaurant not too far from home. Once there he quickly got change, and checked in. Then began his work taking orders of the costumers, he was glad he decided to work here, instead of working as a photographer for the Daily Bugle. Honestly he didn't know if he could withstand Jameson. From what heard from the customers, that worked there, he was a hard ass. It also didn't help that he hated Spider-Man, for seemly no reason. Honestly what was his problem, was he against all superheroes, even when Peter saved him, and the guy's son, he stilled trashed talked him. But recently the Daily Bugle has been having trouble, especially with their slanders against Spider-Man.

As Peter continued to work he was greeted by several regular customers, honestly working here was the best. The customers were usually friendly, they left great tips, and he was able to use his camera skills here. The owners would charge if they wanted to get their photo taken, and his photos always turned out incredible. His boss was also great, he was kind, understanding, offered advice when he needed it. His coworker were also fun, manly giving him dating advice, whenever they heard he had a date. Honestly, he could ask for a better for a better job, he knew that if he ever worked for the Daily Bugle, his life would have sucked. Once his shifted was over, Peter quickly made his way to his hide out, began grabbing somethings he was going to need, and a few things he wanted to test out. Once he had everything he need he made his way over to Stark Tower. Once he was there, he was greeted by Iron Man, Captain America, and his patrol partner for the night Black Widow. Returning the greeting Spider-Man asked if Black Widow was ready to go, once she said yes, they two took off into the night.

 **Okay, so we got to see a date between Psylocke, and Spidey, and where Peter works. I decide to have Spider-Man work at a restaurant, because I wanted to spare him, and myself a headache. Now remember to choose what villain, or villains Spider-Man and Black Widow will take on. All right guys, next chapter we will return to the Avengers facility.**


	13. Why Does He Do This

**Okay, so far I only got one request for Electro, also which version do you prefer, the original, or the Ultimate version? Also for Hank Pym, umm do you want him in the story, or do you just want a reference. This will change how Spider-Man, and Janet end up together. Also can someone explain Jessica Drew origin, from what I gather, she was a spider that turned human, and was captured by H.Y.D.R.A, is that right? Anyway we are back at the Avengers**

Morning had final passed as Captain America awoke after a night of patrol with Spider-Man, it really opened his eyes on what happens in the city at night. All the crimes that are being committed, and the fact that was an easy night no wonder the city didn't like them. But that left something unanswered, why was he doing this. With the amount of crimes that committed, then why was he doing this for so long. What motivate him, and the other vigilantes to continue doing this? Maybe they were similar to him, and doing this because it's they were like him, and just wanted to help, or was there something more? Whatever it was, he knew one thing, New York had already chosen their hero, and nothing was going to replace him.

As Steve finished his breakfast, he went to the gym to begin his workout. Once he was done, he was confronted by Tony, who had stopped by to see what had happened. After explaining everything that happen last, Tony was impressed at how much heart Spider-Man had, doing he's doing for 7 years take a lot of work. Not to mention a lot of heart, after all doing this those 7 years must get rough. He was really impressed with the suits he had, the one he wore during their last fight was a lot like an older model, of a suit shield was working on. Not to mention, he had a suit that can turn invisible. Man, those suits could rival his own, and if he were to have access to one of his Iron Man suit, that would be scary. As Steve continued to talk about what happened, Spider-Man's two villains that showed up caught some interest. They could actually give them some trouble, with their gears or powers. He remembered looking into Spider-Man, at to say despite not actively taking on H.Y.D.R.A he still made enemies with them, and a lot of other people. He knew one thing, H.Y.D.R.A was not going to be happy, with Spider-Man and the Avengers having somewhat of an alliance.

(In another part of the facility)

Black Widow was currently doing research on Spider-Man, it was going to be her turn to join Spider-Man to join Spider-Man tonight, and she wanted to know who she was likely going to have to face tonight. It wasn't easy since Spider-Man just about fought anyone who broke the law. She could see why he had defeat them before, he was already use to fighting multiple opponents, in the form of his Sinister Six. They were a group compose of usually 6 of Spider-Man roughs, who banned together in order to take down the wall-crawler. While they did pose a threat, they had yet to beat Spidey. She continue her research, she was surprised to see he could dodge automatic fire. Yet there wasn't much on his speed, so that raised the question, how fast was he.

There was also the fact, that he has beat holding back, and she could tell. She knew that he was already stronger than Captain, but not as strong as Thor. So how strong was he, also there was the fact that he seemed to be able to since where any hit is coming from. The only exception were those who were fast, whatever he was, he was a hero. He also seemed to have some high friends, to be able to afford his gears, and suits. But she's been wondering why she was so attracted to him all of a sudden, what was it about him. He was annoying, and she was Natasha Romanoff, she wasn't meant to have someone. Ever since Bruce left, she had a small hole in her heart. But why would Hulk, protect Spider-Man, he never seem to take a liking to anyone. Perhaps, something happened between them, that caused a bond, or maybe Spider-Man saved him, whatever it was she knew that if she played her cards right, maybe Spider-Man could give her some answers.

As the day went by, Natasha continued her research, then went to train, before getting ready for her patrol with the walk crawler. Once she was done she left, with Tony and Steve as they made their way to Stark Tower, where Spider-Man, was just arriving. Hopefully tonight she could get some answers, and maybe get to know the Spider a little better.

 **Alright so in the next chapter we will see Spider-Man, and Black Widow team up. What will happen, we will see.**


	14. An Electrifying Hunt

**Okay, I'm pretty sure you know who will show up in this chapter. Also thanks for telling Spider-Woman's origins, and was confusing. She will also make an appearance in this chapter, will she be a shield agent maybe, or maybe not. And by the way which hero, do you want to make an appearance in the next chapters, let me know in the reviews. By the way for Kraven he will not us a gun, because I want him to keep his nobility, and honor.**

Once Spider-Man arrived to pick up Black Widow, this time he was wearing a different suit. This one was black and red, and had a small red spider on the chest. According to him, this was his Electro proof suit, since Electro had manage to escape he knew that he would want his revenge. With explanation was out of the way the two hit the roof tops, as they went throughout the night stopping any crime. Much like with Captain America it was the same basic crime, however Spider-Man managed to get some info that Kraven was here too. Great this would be a busy night, but someone had come out surprising the two.

"Surprise!" She shouted.

It was a woman, who had long black hair, and wore a red and yellow costume. It was Jessica Drew, a member of Shield, who was known as Spider-Woman. She was a former member of H.Y.D.R.A who was brainwashed, and experimented on until Shield found her, and free her from their control. Now she worked with Shield, and as a member of Shield, she knew Natasha for a while and there were good friends, while Spidey and she met just before the Avengers tried to recruit him. Unbeknownst to the Avengers, shield had tried to use her to convince him to join. But much like the Avengers she tried everything she had, and still nothing. Her first attempt simply was her talking to him. The next attempt was were her just her pheromones, however this proved useless, will Spider-Man was effected, his own will overpower the effects. The finally attempted was with force, thinking she was stronger than, from what she saw. Only to find he was much stronger than her, while he didn't ever strike her, he did block her punches easily. Once she failed the 3rd time, Shield decided to send in the Avengers, and then much to her shock, he defeated the Avengers, 3 times as well.

This further intrigued her, despite his jokes, and remarks he was quite interesting. What was it about him that attracted her, was it the fact he resisted her charms, or he defeated her so easily, or could it be his looks, she couldn't deny that he did look good in his suits. But regardless since today, was her day off, and she heard that Natasha would be going on patrol with Spider-Man, she decided to catch up with her friend, and get to know the wall crawler a little better. After a little while she finally manage to track them down.

"Hey, if it isn't my female counterpart." Spider-Man said in a cheerful glee, which cause her to scowl at him.

"When will you stop joking around?" She lightly snapped back. Only for Spider-Man to give her an overdramatic reply.

"Oh you wound me, how could you be so cruel?"

"Can you shut up?!" She snapped extra loudly. She then began to huff, before turning to Natasha.

"So how did you get stuck with this dork?"

"Hey!"

Ignoring the wall crawler's shout, she answered, "I would've thought that Director Fury, would inform you that due to the public outrage over attempting to bring in Spider-Man, we agreed to join Spider-Man on his nightly patrols."

Jessica nodded, she was on a mission for Shield, but was surprised to hear what transpired while she was gone.

"Yes, he did mention this, but I had to see it for myself."

"Um excuses my miss?" Spidey asked with his hand raise.

"Yes?" Spider-Woman responded with slight annoyance.

"Yah, Natasha and I have some bad guys to beat, so if want to come along then I don't mine."

Despite his earlier encounter, with her he didn't mine if she tagged along. After all was curious as to what the difference between her powers, and his. From what he's observe, she wasn't as strong or fast, but could crawl up wall, and had similar flexibility. Plus she had pheromones, which could have been problematic, but so much mental training had allowed him to overpower it.

Once she nodded the three took off, taking down several gangs, and other law breakers, but that would change when they heard a bank alarm. The only thing no one was robbing the bank. Peter having recognize this, knew this was probably the work of Kraven the Hunter. He then informed the ladies what to look out for, then a sprung the traps dodging all of them, before Kraven would appear.

"Ah finally my prey has come." Kraven said, hold a knife, looking like a lion ready to strike.

Before Spider-Man could he struck with an electric blast, which did nothing thanks to the suit.

"Finally, you and I aren't done bug boy." Electro said as he appears.

Kraven was a large man wearing, what look like a lion pelt, Electro was covered in Electricity.

However Spider-Woman and Black Widow appeared to lend Spider-Man some assist.

"You take Mustache Man, since I'm wearing my suit designed for Electro I'll take him." Spidey shouted, getting a nod from them as they went after their respective targets.

Spider-Man shot Electro with his specially designed web, he made just for Electro. Since he design the suit, from conducting Electro's electricity, fight was a battle of fist. With Electro getting a few punches in, though not enough to cause much damage, while Spider-Man's were doing much more damage. Electro then tried to take to the sky, before being knocked out when Spider-Man sling shot himself into Electro. Knocking out Electro, Spider-Man then made sure Electro was secure before going to help Natasha and Spider-Woman.

"Alright Sparky, you stay here while I'll check on the others."

Once he returned he was surprised to see Black Widow and Spider-Woman, beating Kraven, and looking good while at it. It was clear, with Avenger and a Shield Agent, Kraven stood no chance.

Once Kraven was secure the three took off to finish their patrol.

 **Okay this chapter took a while but it's done, I hope you guys liked the team up. In the next chapter, we will be hanging out with the two lovely red heads Natasha, and Wanda along with Jessica. Also let me know witch Avenger you want Spidey teaming up with next, and what villain or villians you want them to face. Also that's Spiderman1fan, and Cabrera for you villain suggestions.**


	15. Why Do I Feel This Way

**Okay sorry about the late update, I had somethings to do for school, also the last chapter, I upload it on 31st but for some reason fanfiction didn't update it. So I had to delete it and reload it, so that why it said it was updated on April 1. Okay in this Chapter we are going to hang out with Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and Spider-Woman, sounds like fun so let's see where it goes.**

Once her patrol with Spider-Man, was over Natasha returned to the Avengers facility with Spider-Woman. After showing Jessica the room where she would be staying at, since recently Nick Fury talked to Captain America allowing her to join the Avengers. Once she got some sleep, she woke up the next day before going through her morning routine. Once that was she joined Jessica, and Wanda in going downtown, after Jessica insisted. Once done the two headed to a small restaurant in the Queens area. After getting a table, their waiter had walked up to them.

"Hey, Jess. I see you brought company." The young man said.

"Hello Peter, and I'll have the usual."

"Okay, and what shall you two ladies have."

Once taking the order, Peter went off to the chef, before taking other customers orders. Once he was gone, Wanda asked the first question.

"So, who's your friend?"

"His names Peter Parker, we met when I came to this restaurant, after which I ran into him in a café, we started talking, while he was a little shy at first we became friends eventually."

Once they finished their lunch they returned to headquarters, they went to the training room. Jessica and Natasha were sparring, while Wanda was practicing her psychic abilities.

"So now you're on the team." Natasha spoke as she dodged a punch.

"Yeah, I been doing so well with Shield, that Fury decide that I would be use with the Avengers. They don't need me ever since they been adding Inhumans, to the group."

"From what Steve told us, Fury had you try to talk convince Spider-Man to join shield before handing the assignment from us."

Nodding Jessica answered, "Yeah, I first tried talking to him, but he pretty much made it clear he wasn't interested. I even tried to use my pheromones, but he was effected and managed to web me up before getting away. The next time I tried using force but he blocked every one of my attacks, so easily. After which he has been able to evade, ever since."

She didn't know why, but ever since that day, she has been intrigued by him. Every time she would get close, her heart started beating. But why, she wasn't into him.

"It seems Tony, was wrong about his strength." Natasha said, getting a strange look from Jessica.

"After are first fight with Spider-Man, it we did an analyzed fight. After blocking Steve punches Tony estimated his strength to be around yours. Since we assumed he may be similar to you, but again after are fight it's clearly not case."

She remember the fight clearly, his fighting abilities were truly astounding. No mattered what they threw at him, he either blocked it, or dodged it. He also managed to rip off Iron Man's armor. Before retreating, and staying hidden from them.

"From the new info we gathered, it seems he is about twice as strong as you are, maybe more. He also processes the ability to stick to any surface, fast enough to dodge bullets, venomous stingers that are located below the wrist, extremely intelligent, and seems to have a sixth sense." Natasha stated, with Jessica gawking in surprise, truthfully she herself was intrigued in the skills this man process.

What was is about this man that made him seem so special. Was because of his moral, or that he hid so much about himself. Whatever it was she was determined to find out what it was.

While the two were talking to each other, Scarlet was continuing her training as well as thinking about the walk crawler. During their confrontation, she tried to look inside his mind to find out who he was. However she was kicked out immediately, how was that possible? He was able to shield himself so easily, and force her out with little to no difficultly. However she did detect a lot of pain and guilt coming from him. Buy why, why was he feeling that, and why did she feel it was similar to her own? Whatever it was she was determined to find out.

 **Okay sorry for the long wait, but I had school work, a writer's block. Now chapter upload hopefully should return to normal for a while. Now I have a question, who she be the mother of Peter's first daughter Mayday. She will play a small part later in the story. Also if there things you would like to see in this story, let me know.**


	16. New Info

**Sorry about another late up date, I been thinking about some new ideas for this story. First you like everyone agrees that Mayday's mom should be at least a red head. Okay so that narrows the list down to Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, and Jean Grey. Now the only problem with Natasha is her ability to have kids. So if you want her to be mother, I need help coming with ideas for her to have a kid naturally. Know you may wonder why I asked who you want to be Mayday mom. I won't reveal that part, but I'll tell you it will be important later on. Feel free to guess, but I won't tell you if you are right or wrong. Now back to story.**

Once work was over Peter began swinging through the city, he had been informed a friend that someone has threaten by a group of mysterious people. According from her, he was supporter for the mutants and inhumans equality. He had to admit, he was glad they're people who support them. Ever since he had gained his power several people thought he was either a mutant, or an inhuman. This would cause the wrong people to go after him, he still remember meeting Magneto. It was a good thing the X-Men showed up, otherwise he may have be overwhelmed. Still even now he was still confused for one of them, but it was propyl for the best. Ever since Daredevil, and himself along with several others appeared, people have been changing their minds about mutates, and inhumans.

As he continued to swing he felt something, or rather someone calling out to him. Before he knew it he was sucked into a mysterious vortex. Once he baring he recognized the place.

"Ah Madam Web, what wrong another supervillain I need to beat."

Standing in front was a lovely woman with glowing red hair, and wearing red shades. It was the care taker of the webs, Julia Carpenter the 2nd Madam Web. Ever since he failed in saving the first Madam Web, he vowed not to fail her. This has even caused them to grow closer to each other, even to the point where they've spelt with each other on several occasions. Hell at one point they thought she may have gotten pregnant after one incident, but it wasn't the case. Good thing too, he wasn't too sure if he was ready to be a father. Still though, ever since that scare, he's been extra careful. That didn't stop a few more scares from happening.

Even through he's gone dates with Storm, Psylocke, and Julia, he always worried about getting to close to them, even though they could more than hold their own. Still though if anything ever happen to him, he'd never would forgive himself. After all aside from Aunt May, they really were the only he had left.

As Spider-Man continued his thought Julia could help but stare at him. He had come a long since, start out life as a shy kid. When she first met him, she thought he was annoying at first. But once she took over the mantle of Madam Web, she saw his life. Everything then made sense to her, on why he was the way he was. Since that day, she wanted to get closer to him, but recently the web of life had been acting strange. Whenever she look into Peter life, she couldn't see a few thing, as if the web was blocking her sight. Either someone was blocking her, or the web itself didn't want her to see something. Taking precaution she decided to warn Spider-Man about it. He then spoke up knocking her out of her thoughts.

"So what did you need me here for?"

"Well you see, recently I haven't been able to see parts of your web strand. And I felt that I should warn you to be careful."

Peter nodded, "Do you know what causing it?"

Shaking her head, she gave him a slight dishearten look. She really want know herself, in order to keep Peter safe. While Spider-Man did everything in his power to look out for everyone. Who was there to help out look after him? She was determined to always be there, even share him if was necessary. She already knew about the other girls who cared about him, and she could tell their love for him was the same as her's. The two went back to discussing the matter at hand. They continue to chat for ten more minutes, before it was time for Spider-Man to leave. However Julia was ready for Spider-Man to leave. She quickly dragged Spider-Man to her bedroom, before pulling off his mask, and locking lips with his. She then pushed Spider-Man on her bed, after which she took off her shirt, revealing her incredible body before placing his hands on her chest. While she knew she would eventually share him, that didn't mean she couldn't have him all to herself for now.

 **Okay thing a got heated up towards the end, and keep in mind, I only give you tease, and nothing more. Now soon I going to release another story called** **Everything that led up to this** **.**

 **Which will be a prequel for this story, which will have things the happen before Chapter 1. You'll Spider-Man meeting X-Men, Daredevil, and others. The X-Men finding out about Spider-Man, and other things so let me know what you want to see in that series first. Also before Spider-Man meet up with Madam Web, who do you think he was going to meet.**


	17. Spider-Man and the Lawyer

**Okay, I want to let you know, uploads are going to slow down, so I can start writing longer chapters, starting next chapter. It also doesn't help that I need to work on homework and other stories. But no matter what, I will finish this story. Now, in this chapter we will find out who Peter will fight the next chapter.**

Once Spider-Man, and Madam Web, were finished with alone time, Madam Web, dropped Peter off, at an apartment complex. Once finding the correct widow, Peter knocked on the window before he was pulled inside. Standing in front of him, was a woman with bright green skin, and long, luscious, black hair. Peter then felt her strong arms, picking him up before he was thrown into a bed. Before the woman pounced, on him like a cat. Spider-Man once again found himself in the same situation, he was in over an hour ago.

[One Hour Later]

"I thought you wanted to talk." Peter stated, as laid on top of the woman.

"No, but it's been so long since we been alone together." She counter, with a smirk.

"You mean two weeks, Jennifer."

"Yes, as I said, it's been so long, and I have been lonely."

Spider-Man, could only roll his eyes. He and Jennifer, go a while back, before everyone began respecting him, as Spider-Man. Back when, everyone still hated him. He was called into trial by J. Jonah Jameson, who tried to put him away, once and for all. She-hulk, or just Jennifer, at the time was hired as a prosecutor, while Matt Murdock was his defended. For a while things looked bad, as the crowd was less supportive of him. But when was finally given the chance to say something in his defense. He gave a beautiful speech that swayed the emotions, and turned the tide, which ended up with everyone supporting him. After the trial with Spider-Man winning, and the Daily Bugle losing a lot of supporters. Ever since that day, the Daily Bugle no longer had its impressive reputation. Even today, Jameson, still attempted to Spider-Man as a menace. Through, due to Spider-Man's speech, the Daily Bugle stocks were at an all-time low, and Jameson, being ridicule as the true menace.

Anyways after the trial, Peter wouldn't have another encounter until after, he helped save the Hulk. Bruce after staying over at the X-Mansion, felt he need to see his cousin, since aside from the X-Men, Spider-Man, the Avengers, and Shield, to talk too. Sure he trust Spider-Man, as well as the X-Men, but he needed some closer. His cousin is the only person left, he could talk too. But due to the Hulk, he was worried for her safety. After some convincing, and with help from Matt, Spider-Man was able to take Bruce to visit Jennifer. Needless to say Jennifer, was in shock from everything that happen to her cousin. But she took it rather well, and as thanked Spider-Man for saving her cousin. When Spider-Man left to do some patrolling, they were shortly after attacked by gangsters, who were hired to frame one of Jennifer's clients. Thankfully Spider-Man, left Bruce with something to contact him, incase somethings were to happen. But Bruce was able to scare them off, however Jennifer was losing blood fast. When Spider-Man showed up he knew that he wouldn't it in time to the hospital, even with his web swinging. Luckily there was an empty doctor's office across the street, in which they broke into. Since Bruce and Jennifer had the same blood type, they we able to do a blood transfusion, and get Jennifer stabilized.

Once that was done, Bruce called an ambulance, and they police, before he took off, in fear, that the police could find out who he was. Leaving Jennifer in Spider-Man's care, not before Spider-Man made Bruce not to run away again. Promising Spider-Man, that he wouldn't he left, to make sure his cousin wouldn't get in trouble because of him. When the paramedics, and police arrived, Spider-Man informed them on what happen. Thankfully, they believed his story, and Jennifer was taken to the hospital, with Spider-Man following. Spider-Man, stayed outside of Jennifer room, making sure nothing would happen to her. However the criminals returned, in an attempt to finish what they started, only for Spider-Man to interrupt them. The commotion awoke Jennifer, who then felt a surge of rage flow through her.

Suddenly she transform, growing in height, as her skin turn green. She then chased her attackers outside where, she forced a confession out of them. Then police arrested the attackers, before Jennifer went back inside the hospital. Once she made a recovery, Peter brought her to the X-Mansion, where Bruce and Beast preformed test on her. Apparently, when Bruce gave her his blood, he also transferred his power to her. The difference being Jennifer, could control her transformation. Since that day, Jennifer has used her She-Hulk form to solve problems that Jennifer couldn't.

Since that day, Jennifer now understood all the pains that those with powers had. She couldn't do everything she want, do to her forgetting her strength. Many things charges, including how people looked at her. She understood, the speech Spider-Man gave at the trial, better. No wonder he was so passionate about what he said, and why he worked so hard on trying to keep the streets safe. Over the years the two eventually grew closer, they offered each other advice. Spider-Man would help her out, with her cases, and she would help him. She even helped him gather evidence with Daredevil, and Punisher.

"So, you wanted to talk about a group of people that have been trying to take out your client."

Her thoughts were broken, as she heard him ask for some info, on a recent client, she was defending. He was supporter for mutants, and inhumans. Ever since the trial of Spider-Man, mutants, and inhumans were getting better support. More people were support them, however there were many against them still. But with more and more people beginning to except mutants, it would take long for mutants to be able to walk out in the open.

Not wanting her fun to end, she began to grind on him, as she explained everything. Apparently, he had some information, on a group of criminals who were anti inhuman supporters. Apparently they were working with an organization, known as the Watchdogs. Not much, was known about them, however, Peter had heard of their names, when he would go on his patrols. As Jennifer, continue to give him information, Peter know, he would need to keep an eye out. Maybe one of the Avengers knew something about them, or he could pay a visit to his rat.

Next, thing he knew She-Hulk continue to speed up. If there was one thing he was praying for, was for Bruce, never to find out about this. After all, even he could escape the Hulk's wrath.

 **Okay, sorry for this late chapter, but next chapter I'm going to make over 4000 words. Also, who do you want to team up with Spider-Man next. Remember, they must not be Captain America, Black Widow, or Spider-Woman. Okay later guys.**


	18. Spidey and the Hawk

**Sorry for the long awaited update, but now I'm back. So for the past few weeks have been rough, life just wanted to remind me how much it sucks. Bu it doesn't matter, writing these stories, also lifts my spirits. Now time to see how Spider-Man and Hawkeye are going to get along.**

A few hours had went by since his meeting with She-Hulk, Spidey had gone to his to do some investigating. From what he had gather, a small group of these Watchdogs, had managed to find a few targets. Deciding to grab a few traces, he went back to his hideout to gather a few more items. Once he was done, he went to the Avengers' Tower, where tonight he would teaming up with Hawkeye. Once Hawkeye was set, the two took to the roofs, were they began heading to the area that he was told about. Once they were there, they scooped out the place, as they attempted to any members of the Watchdogs. However in the process they had come across a familiar person.

"Coulson?" Hawkeye said.

True enough, the man standing in front of them, was Coulson, along with his team. As it turns out they were also looking for the watch dogs, and it turned out that Jennifer's client was SHIELD agent, and the whole warning Jennifer was a stunt they pulled to lure the Watchdogs out. Deciding to work together, Peter and Clint join the SHIELD agents, in capturing the Watchdogs. They soon went to the abandon build where with they managed to track down the Watchdogs, in total there were about 30 of them, along with one of Spider-Man enemy Tombstone. After coming up with a plan, Spider-Man made his way inside to start it off.

"Okay, so you all remember your task." The man named Tombstone, who was muscular man, with ghostly white skin, holding onto a large gun.

"To track down the Inhumans, and eliminate them from the face of the earth." One of the member stated.

But before Tombstone could answer him, Spider-Man had come down from the ceiling.

"Evening boys, isn't not nice to attack other people." Spider-Man said, as he shot out a strand of webs that took Tombstone's gun.

"You again." Tombstone growled as he charged at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man stood calmly still as he aloud Tombstone to get in close before jumping out of the way, causing Tombstone to go head first into a wall. As the other Watchdog member gathered their guns, they suddenly disappeared as Colson, his team, and Hawkeye began the assault on them.

The Watchdogs didn't stand much of a chance as they were easily taken down. However for Spider-Man and Tombstone their fight ended up taking them outside, as Spider-Man had just slammed Tombstone into a building. Shaking his head, Tombstone then grabbed a crossbar as he swung at Spider-Man. Easily avoiding it he yanked it away from him, for grabbing him and slamming him into the nearby wall. He then grabbed him by the arms and slammed him through a wall. Not giving up Tombstone the grabbed a steel pipe as he swung at Spider-Man. Using his Spider-Sense, Peter easily moved out of the way, as he shot a strand of webbing to take away the pipe. Not giving up, Tombstone charged at Spider-Man only for Spider-Man to catch the punch and delivering his only punch into Tombstone's gut. Still not giving up Tombstone managed to catch Spidey off guard as he rammed him through a wall. Having taking worse punishment Peter easily brushed off the slam before he landed a right hook on Tombstone knocking him out, before webbing him up. Soon Hawkeye and Colson's team were outside to see the end of their fight. Colson and his team were impressed by Spidey's skills and strength.

Once the rest of Watchdogs were tied up they began questioning them, it was clear though the Watchdogs weren't going give up any information. Deciding to get information the same way Daredevil does, Spider-Man grabbed one of the Watchdogs' member and took him to the roof as he dangled him over ledge, attached to strand of webbing.

"Now explain what you guys were planning!"

"No way will I ever tell you anything freak!"

Rolling his eyes they soon narrowed, as he released his grip for a second causing him to fall further down. He then let out a scream as he a few feet before Spider-Man pulled him back up. Spidey's eyes narrowed as he spoke back with a much more harsh tone.

"Listen, unless you want me to drop on your head, you better give me some answers."

To emphasize his point Spider-Man released as he dropped him about 10ft. The man let out a cry as he fell, before Spider-Man pulled him back up.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk. We were to go out and kills as many Inhumans as possible."

This caused Spider-Man's eyes to further narrow as he continued his investigation.

"Who gave you the information on the location of the Inhumans?"

"I don't know, someone just us their location, and but didn't say the name."

After carefully studying him Peter then asked.

"What aren't you telling me?"

The man soon began sweating bullets as he tried to regain control of himself. This only Spider-Man to loosen his grip threating to drop him.

"Okay, the main target tonight is a man named Connor Edward."

Spider-Man eyes narrowed as he recognized the name as She-Hulk client." tossed the man on the wall before webbing him up. He then to see Coulson and his team, as well as Hawkeye. Then one of the team members named Daisy spoke up.

"Didn't you take things a little too far?"

Peter only gave her dead expressionless stare as he explained.

"This is tame compared to what my friends would do."

"Oh, and what would they do?" This time Coulson asked.

"Oh, Daredevil would most likely beat the shit out of him even stab him, Wolverine would threaten to stab slice his throat, and Punisher would torture him in all kinds of way before killing him."

Everyone could only give him a blank to stare as if expecting him to be joking.

"I'm serious."

Deciding to try ignore the atmosphere the round up Tombstone and the rest of Watchdogs. Once it was done Peter and Hawkeye took off continuing their patrol, as they ran across the roof tops. Soon they heard a cry for help as they followed the noise to see a man and his son being attacked group of men, as two of them were dragging the boy towards they van. Leaping as the men got into the van, Spider-Man leaped down from the roof and landed in front of the van. Slamming his arms on the van hood, he prevented the men from moving. When the men saw who stopped them they immediately got out of the van in there attempted to attack Spider-Man. However Hawkeye had also came down from the roof and took out several of the men while Spider-Man took out the rest. Once they brought the boy back to his father they stay with them until the police arrived to arrest the men. The father and son, as well as the police thanked the two as they continued their patrol for the night.

 **Okay once again I'm sorry for the late update, but I had some trouble with this chapter, but I'll try to get on more chapter soon, Any way the next story to be updated is Everything that lead to this where we will see Peter's first team up with the X-Men.**


End file.
